memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Arrow
When Oliver returned from Lian Yu, he began his activities around Starling City as a vigilante archer on his own. However, after both John Diggle and Oliver were shot by Floyd Lawton and his mother Moira respectively, Oliver has since expanded his vigilante team to include Diggle, Typhuss and Felicity Smoak. They operated from the Arrowcave, originally located under Verdant, a night club owned by Oliver and run by his sister Thea. Felicity has affectionately called the unit "Team Arrow" after Roy Harper suggested it. Following Oliver's leaving for the League of Assassins, he and Felicity left the team to start a new life, however after some time, Oliver and Felicity returned to help them and eventually rejoined as Oliver took on the code name "Green Arrow". Intentions The team generally follows Oliver's wishes and targets those on "The List". However, they also occasionally focus on other criminals. They fight against crime/corruption, doling out justice when regular law enforcers cannot perform it on the perpetrators. Following the destruction of the Glades, their secondary objective of catching unruly criminals has become their primary focus. They no longer rely on "The List" to direct them against criminal elements, and instead try to make a difference in the city in the aftermath of the destruction caused by the earthquake device. For a time, the team's goal was to eliminate the upsurge in extreme terrorist threats, such as Slade Wilson, the League of Assassins, or Damien Darhk's Ghosts, but with Star City in a chaotic state after so many of these attacks focused on the city's elected government, Oliver Queen decided to seek a role that would allow him to make a difference on the streets and in politics by running for and winning the position of Star City's mayor. History Year One: Becoming The Hood and The Undertaking (2378) Oliver Queen initially worked on his one-man war against the people on "The List" alone, though this changes after he saved John Diggle from a bullet laced with curare. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to John, who inevitably joins up when he realizes that Oliver needs someone to remind him of what he is fighting for. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to Typhuss, Lois and Chloe, they join the team as well. After developing a strong connection with Helena Bertinelli, Oliver tells her his secret and trains her in non-lethal ways of taking people down. However, Helena was more interested in revenge and left, correctly assuming that Oliver wouldn't allow her to do things her way if she stayed. When Oliver's mother Moira shoots him while he tried to interrogate her in his vigilante suit, Oliver seeks aid from Felicity Smoak, whom he had already relied several times when he encountered technological problems he could not face on his own. Oliver initially strove to keep Felicity out of his one-man war, feeding her ridiculously outrageous stories whenever he needed her help (which she accepted rather than believed). After she fulfills her promise to take him to the Arrowcave and helps John save his life following the revelation that he was the vigilante, Felicity joins the team in order to find her boss and Oliver's step-father, Walter. John later leaves the team after Oliver chooses to pursue a fleeing criminal Laurel was prosecuting over helping John capture (or kill) the elusive sharp-shooter Floyd Lawton, who was responsible for the death of John's brother, Andy Diggle. John returns after Oliver apologizes to him, just in time to help try and prevent The Undertaking. After they failed to prevent the Undertaking - albeit because they only managed to disarm one of the earthquake machines being used rather than both, limiting the damage caused without preventing it completely - the team initially disbanded, as Oliver went into self-imposed exile back on Lian Yu. Year Two: Becoming The Arrow and Deathstroke's revenge (2379) However, Felicity (and perhaps John) restored the Arrowcave at some point, and they later tracked Oliver down to convince him to return to Starling City. Agreeing to return, both to the city and his self-assigned duty as the vigilante, Oliver decided to shift their mission from crossing names off The List to attempting to clean up the chaos in the city caused by the Undertaking. He vows that he would no longer kill his enemies, wishing to honor his late best friend, Tommy Merlyn. To this end, he has enlisted the aid of Roy Harper as an informant, with Roy using his street contacts to get information that none of them cannot find on their own. Roy, however, remains unaware of both The Arrow's true identity, and the identities of The Arrow's partners. When Oliver is left for dead and drugged by Cyrus Gold, a member of Sebastian Blood's Church of Blood, Felicity makes the decision to involve Central City SCIS Department CSI intern Barry Allen in order to save Oliver's life. John knocks out and abducts Barry from the train station and brings him to the Arrowcave at Felicity's behest. Barry wakes up to find John standing over an unconscious Oliver in full Arrow garb, and Felicity asks for his help in saving him. Barry does so, only for Oliver to wake up and become infuriated with Felicity's actions. Oliver eventually calms down and accepts Barry's knowledge and promise to keep quiet, and Barry creates a mask for Oliver to wear before departing for Central City. After Oliver found out from Thea, that Roy put someone in the hospital, Oliver offered to train Roy, so he can control his new powers and abilities, later Roy finds out that Oliver is The Arrow, after this, Roy officially becomes a member of the team, Roy is now aware of the identities of Oliver's partners. When Oliver found out that his former friend and former mentor Slade Wilson is alive, he was horrified, trying various methods to take him down until he finally managed to neutralize his powers. Year Three: Fighting the League of Assassins and Arrow no more (2380) After saving Starling City from Slade's assault, Oliver (as the Arrow), is viewed as a hero to the citizens of Starling City, so much so that Quentin Lance calls off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Shortly after this occurs, Sara Lance is killed by an unknown individual and Oliver and his team try for months to find out the identity of Sara's killer with no success. Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, who is also adamant to punish the one responsible for Sara's death, loses his patience with Oliver, giving him and his team an ultimatum; that they are to identify Sara's killer within 48 hours, or the League will kill 50 people per day until the person responsible for her murder reveals himself/herself. Eventually it is discovered that Malcom Merlyn was indeed behind Sara's murder, albeit indirectly, and that she was actually killed by Thea, while she was under the influence of Vitura, (a mind-control drug and memory-loss agent), which had been administered to her by Malcolm. Oliver was reluctant for her to take the blame for Malcom's actions, because even if he were to tell Ra's that Thea was under the influence of Vitura, Ra's would still kill Thea for being the one who directly killed Sara. Oliver faces Ra's in battle and loses but still manages to survive in the fight and because he had survived Ra's' blade - Ra's wants him to become his successor. Oliver politely declines, and so Ra's and the League, pose as the Arrow and start killing people in Starling City with the Arrow's tools to frame him in a perverted attempt to make the offer more convincing. After Roy took the blame for being the Arrow and faked his death to exonerate Oliver, Ra's attacked Thea and mortally wounded her, in order to finally force Oliver to accept his offer to become his successor. Ra's sends Maseo Yamashiro to give Oliver a message, that he can save his half-sister's life with the Lazarus Pit, only if Oliver agrees to finally become his successor and a member of the League, which Oliver reluctantly agrees to. Once Thea is saved - Oliver remains true to his word and leaves his team. Thea joins the team when Oliver was about to kill Diggle and Thea shoots an arrow through Oliver's wrist. Although Ra's apparently successfully brainwashed Oliver to become his successor as he ordered him to destroy Starling City with a virus, Oliver's brainwashing was revealed to be a deception, as he had developed a vaccine for this virus based on his blood due to his exposure to the virus during his five years away from Starling City. After Barry Allen extracted his team, they were able to shut down Ra's attempts to disperse the virus, followed by Oliver killing Ra's in a duel. With this success and the compromise of his identity, Oliver decided to retire as the Arrow to make a new life with Felicity. Year Four: Becoming the Green Arrow and war against H.I.V.E. (2381) Oliver and Felicity returned however due to the attacks on the city made by the "Ghosts". Oliver found that the team had been capable of handling things on their own without his leadership when he gave out orders, but recognizing that they required his skills, he adopted the new persona of 'Green Arrow', taking a more public role than in his past role as the Arrow. After Jeremy Tell destroyed their lair while attacking Felicity and Curtis Holt, as well as Curtis knowing about the secret lair's elevator, Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs renovated Sebastian's lair into a new headquarters for Team Arrow. Faced with the new threat of Damien Darhk, Oliver decided to step up his efforts to be a hero as both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, acting against Darhk as the Green Arrow while running for the currently-vacant position of Star City mayor as Oliver Queen. As well as investigating Darhk, Oliver also found himself rescuing other heroes, such as retrieving Ray Palmer from Darhk's custody after learning that Palmer's suit had acquired the ability to shrink to microscopic size, resurrecting Sara Lance with the aid of John Constantine, or working with Barry to save Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders from psychotic immortal Vandal Savage. However, despite the team's initial successes, their personal lives began to suffer when Felicity was paralyzed from the waist down in an attack by Darhk. Shortly after this, Thea faced death due to a side-effect of her treatment in the Lazarus Pit, forcing Oliver to confront Malcolm Merlyn in a duel and cut off his hand so that Nyssa could regain control of the League of Assassins and provide Thea with the cure. In revenge for Oliver's actions against him, Malcolm revealed the existence of Oliver's son William to Darhk, and although the subsequent campaign saw them destroy the source of Darhk's mystical power with the aid of Vixen, the revelation that Oliver had kept the fact that he had a son secret from her prompted Felicity to break off their engagement and leave the team. However, after a prison riot saw Damien Darhk escape custody and attack Laurel Lance, Felicity returned to the team to put Darhk down once and for all. Later years Death of Damien Darhk (2389) In 2389, Helena Kyle became a member of Team Arrow using Huntress as her codename. Damien Darhk had escaped from prison again and was again the leader of H.I.V.E fighting against Team Arrow. ( ) After H.I.V.E.'s rampage through Star City while attempting to execute Operation Genesis, Darhk was finally killed by Green Arrow. Soon after Darhk's death, Diggle and Thea left Team Arrow to evaluate their lives as they feared the lengths they had been forced to resort to during this conflict, leaving Oliver, Typhuss, Helena, Lois, Chloe, Laurel and Felicity on the team as Oliver officially assumed the role of mayor after the loss of all other candidates. Building a new team and the rise of Prometheus After the exit of most of his old team, sans Felicity, Chloe, Laurel, Typhuss, Lois, Helena, Oliver attempted to act on his own, refusing the help of others. However, after the insistence of Felicity, Oliver decided to try and recruit Evelyn Sharp and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, as well as begin training Curtis Holt. Refusing to reveal his identity, he brought them to a building to train, by working together to ring a bell, to no avail. Felicity suggested that Oliver utilize them as security for the AmerTek free clinic, which he eventually agreed to, instructing them not to interfere. However, after Wild Dog interfered, despite gaining some evidence, Oliver yelled at them, causing all three to quit. That night, Oliver went on a solo mission to stop "Ragman". Convincing him to not hunt down Janet Carroll, he also convinced him to join him in his vigilantism. The following day, Oliver called back his three previous recruits, revealing his identity in the hopes of gaining their trust. Having gained their trust, they rejoined the team. John Diggle later rejoined the team after Oliver Queen broke him out of prison. Thea temporally rejoined to help fight the Dominators. It was later revealed that Evelyn seemed to be working for Prometheus. It was unknown where she was when Team Arrow joined the Legends, Team Flash and Supergirl to fight the Dominators. Weeks later, the team celebrates Christmas which is interrupted by Curtis being attacked by Prometheus. The team tracks him down to an abandoned building where Evelyn reveals her allegiance with Prometheus and takes off with him. Prometheus later kidnaps Felicity's boyfriend Billy Malone and gets Oliver to go after him. Oliver is tricked by him to kill Billy by putting Billy in his suit and putting a voice chip on him. Felicity is devastated by his death but does not blame Oliver knowing it was Prometheus who did this, Curtis's husband Paul leaves him due to him not bearing Curtis's actions as a vigilante, John is recaptured by the SCIS and Oliver finds Laurel in his lair. Possible future In a possible future witnessed by Rip Hunter's team, by 2397 Star City was a battleground for various gangs, with Slade Wilson's son Grant Wilson having attacked the city to avenge his father's death. Grant's assault fifteen years prior to 2397 resulted in the death of John Diggle and Oliver Queen losing his right arm when Grant cut it off, Oliver going into self-imposed exile in the team's headquarters as he felt ashamed at his failure to protect his city. During this time, Diggle's son took on the Green Arrow mantle to try and protect the people of Star City, although he also changed his own name to Connor Hawke as he felt that he didn't deserve his original name of John Diggle Jr. after his failure to save his father. When the Waverider crashed into this timeline, the team were able to work with Hawke and Oliver- Oliver using an artificial arm he had acquired at some point- to rally a new offensive against Grant's men, the time-travelers leaving the city with hope that Oliver and Hawke would be able to make a difference in this city once again. Known members Current members *Oliver Queen/The Hood/The Arrow/Green Arrow (founder, leader, archer and field support) *John Diggle/Spartan (second in command, marksman and field support) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (tech support) *Quentin Lance/Detective (informant and occasional field support) *Curtis Holt/Mister Fair Play/Mister Terrific (tech support and occcasional field support) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (sniper, marksman and field support) *Dinah Drake (meta-human and field support) *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (archer and field support) *Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support and field support) *Helena Kyle/Huntress (field support) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field support) Former members *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (field support; left the team after going rogue) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (archer, field support; faked death to protect the rest of the team) *Sara Lance/The Canary (field support; killed by Thea under Malcolm Merlyn's control; rejoined after resurrected by the Lazarus Pit; left to re-learn self-control) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (part-time member; tech support and field support; M.I.A. after explosion at Palmer Technologies; rejoined after being rescued from H.I.V.E.; left team to join Rip Hunter's team.) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer/Ra's al Ghul (co-leader and field support; left to lead the League of Assassins; part-time member as "Ra's al Ghul"; official abandoned team to join H.I.V.E.) *Thea Queen/Speedy (archer and field support; currently taking a leave of absence) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (field support and archer; joined Prometheus) *Rory Regan/Ragman (field support; left after his suit was damaged) Future members (2397 in possible timeline) *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow Known allies Current allies *Nyssa al Ghul *Christopher Chance/Human Target *John Constantine *Kara Danvers/Supergirl (currently on Earth Thirty-Eight) *Esrin Fortuna *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (occasional; former member of Team Arrow) *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Mesi Natifah/Talibah (Nyssa's ally) *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Tatsu Yamashiro *Sin *Alena *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (director) *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader; former member of Team Arrow) **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jackson ***Martin Stein **Nate Heywood/Steel **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom (former member of Team Arrow) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Julian Albert/Alchemy **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Dr. Caitlin Snow **Harrison "HR" Wells **Iris West **Joe West **Wally West/Kid Flash *Solntsevskaya Bratva **Anatoly Knyazev *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren **Doctor Leslie Thompkins Former allies *Andy Diggle (spying for H.I.V.E.; deceased) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (left due to his ex-wife) *Alexi Leonov (deceased; Bratva informant) *Lonnie Machin (temporary ally; incarcerated) *Billy Malone (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired from vigilantism) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased) *Amanda Waller (deceased; A.R.G.U.S. ally) *"Harrison Wells" (revealed to be an enemy) Future allies (2397 in possible timeline) Former allies *Rip Hunter (joined the Legion of Doom under mind alteration) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Adrian Chase/Prometheus *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *"Vigilante" *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Former enemies *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (incarcerated; former member of Team Arrow) *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Tobias Church/Charon (deceased) *Carrie Cutter/Cupid (incarcerated) *James Edlund (incarcerated) *Joseph Falk/The Savior (deceased) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (incarcerated) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (turned ally) *Simon Lacroix/Komodo (incarcerated) *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (incarcerated) *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (comatose) *Garfield Lynns/The Firefly (deceased) *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker (deceased) *Chien Na Wei/China White (incarcerated) *Xavier Reed/The Mayor (deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman (turned teammate) *Derek Sampson (incarcerated) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel (deceased) *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Smith *Sean Sonus (deceased) *Isaac Stanzler (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (ceased to exist; Pre-Flashpoint) *William Tockman/Clock King (incarcerated) *J.G. Walker (incarcerated) *Liza Warner (incarcerated) *Laura Washington/Cyber-woman (incarcerated) *Webb (deceased) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (incarcerated; in a potential future) *Werner Zytle/Vertigo (incarcerated) *"Mr. Blank" (deceased) *"Scimitar" (deceased) *"Count Vertigo" (deceased) *Blackhawk Squad Protection Group (inactive) **Ted Gaynor (leader; deceased) **Blake (deceased) **Cavanaugh (deceased) **Paul Knox (deceased) *Church of Blood/Slade Wilson's army (inactive) **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (leader; incarcerated) **Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (deceased) **Daily/The Masked Man (deceased) **Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte (deceased) **Caleb Green (deceased) **Clinton Hogue/Brother Blood (deceased) **Isabel Rochev/Ravager (deceased) **Hoshaw Tolibao/Brother Hoshaw (incarcerated) **"Ripped" (deceased) *Dominators (retreated) *H.I.V.E. (inactive) **Damien Darhk (leader; deceased) **Ruvé Adams (deceased) **Michael Amar/Murmur (associate; incarcerated) **Milo Armitage (deceased) **Danny Brickwell/Brick (associate; incarcerated) **Alex Davis (brainwashed; deceased) **Andy Diggle (deceased) **Mina Fayad (deceased) **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (associate; deceased) **Lonnie Machin/Anarky (associate; incarcerated) **Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (turned ally) **Cooper Seldon (associate; deceased) **Mark Shaw (associate) **Jeremy Tell/Double Down (associate; incarcerated) **Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (associate; deceased) **The Demolition Team (inactive) ***"Rosie" (leader; incarcerated) ***"Hardhat" (incarcerated) ***"Jackhammer" (incarcerated) *The Hoods (inactive) **Aglin (leader; incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) *League of Assassins (inactive) **Ra's al Ghul (former leader; deceased) **Nyssa al Ghul (leader; turned ally) **Al-Owal (deceased) **Chase (deceased) **Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab (deceased) *Renegades (inactive) **Lyle Bolton (incarcerated) **Bartek Kuranski (incarcerated) **Winnick Norton/The Dodger (incarcerated) **Cyrus Vanch (incarcerated) *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Derek Reston/King (leader; deceased) **Kyle Reston/Ace (incarcerated) **Mrs. Reston/Queen (incarcerated) **Teddy Reston/Jack (incarcerated) *Shadowspire **Joyner (incarcerated) *The Spooky Crew (inactive) **Eric Dunn/Lead Skull (leader; incarcerated) **Laura Buser/Bonesey (incarcerated) Category:Vigilante teams